


under the moonlight

by strawberryyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Human Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mentions of Mark - Freeform, Minor doil, Why Did I Write This?, haechan sun spirit, minor markhyuck, taeil moon spirit, taeyong moon spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryyong/pseuds/strawberryyong
Summary: taeyong, a spirit who lives on the moon, secretly visits jaehyun at night when he's asleep.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> first ff,, hope u enjoy <33  
> lowercase intended!  
> tags will be updated as the story progresses lol

it's nighttime. the stars are shining brilliantly all around taeyong as he peers at earth from his position on the moon. 

"you're the creepiest person i've ever met," taeil yawns from where he is next to taeyong. "who would watch people sleep? that's like, stalker behavior."

taeyong rolls his eyes, turning around to face taeil. "that's rich, coming from you. didn't you watch that person who looked like a bunny every night for-"

"woah woah, let's not go there," taeil chuckles nervously, cutting taeyong off and changing the topic. "i have an idea to spice up your boring life."

taeyong's sure he'll regret this later. "what idea?"

taeil grins mischievously. 

"you should go down in earth in spirit form instead of staying here!"

taeyong waits for him to say he's joking.

nothing.

"you're... joking right?" 

there's a pause, and taeil frowns at taeyong. "why would i be joking?"

"we'll get caught if we go down there!"

taeil snorts. "i've been down there before with donghyuck, you scaredy-cat. what could go wrong?"

"with donghyuck, of all people?"

"oooooo, you got a point."


End file.
